The Collection
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: A collection of 34 oneshots! Full of fluff...Things that could have happened. Too bad........
1. HOSPITAL

A/N: Here's a bunch of one-shot's I made in my spare time.

_This one happens in H.O.SPITAL after Number 3 says she loves Number 6. And stupid Number 4 doesn't realize Number 6 is Bradley the skunk._

"You-you love him?" Number 4 stood in shock as the elevator doors closed. He couldn't believe it! She loved…someone else? He had to do something…

3434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343

Number 4 walked up to Number 3 and tapped her on the shoulder. "Number 3? There's something I gotta tell you." He smelled a strong stink. "PU! You stink!" Number 4 screamed. "What?" Number 3 screamed. "I-I mean…um…" Number 4 dragged her to a corner as they heard some doors opening, away from the rest of the team. "I-well, I-I…um…" he stammered.

Number 3 tilted her head and looked at Wally. _He looks so cute when he's nervous. _"Yes Wally?"

"Kuki, um," Wally began. He leaned forward and gave her a short but sweet kiss. The surprised look on her face confused Number 4, ad he turned a deep shade of red. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know what I was—" Kuki leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Wally pulled her close and put his arms around her waist as she did the same around his neck. They heard their names being called. "Hey, where's Number 3 and 4?" They broke apart, and blushed to see Number 6 giggling. Kuki picked up Bradley and tickled him gently as she laughed. She cradled him like a baby as the rest of the team came. "What are you guys doing back here," Number 1 questioned. Number 5 raised her eyebrow, and Number 2 laughed. "Aww! They were probably smoooooching!" Wally and Kuki blushed and Number 6 giggled. Number 3 raised Number 6 to Number 4's face. "Isn't he the just the sweetest wittle thing," she laughed as she smiled. They went back to the COOLBUS, and piled out when they reached the treehouse. Number 4 walked to Number 3 and spoke. "Um…Number 3? Could I talk to you?" Kuki nodded and handed Bradley to Number 2, who snickered.

Number 3 followed Number 4 up to the balcony. "Umm, Kooks? What I was trying to say was……I…I love you………" Wally stuttered. Kuki smiled and gave him a gentle hug. "I love you too Wally!"

Wally smiled and Kuki smiled back, as Wally pulled her close into a passionate kiss.


	2. SNOWING

Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. The world is so cruel! Shakes fist at sky and sighs Go on…keep reading.

A/N: Glad **_some _**of you liked it! Review! Review and you get cookies! Well, not cookies cause I suck at cookies. But brownies! I rule at brownies. So…review. I don't like to beg, but I know 47 of you didn't review! Puleasssseeeeee review! Please!

_This one happens in S.N.O.W.I.N.G. in the end. To bad it's not true. Sighs WHY? WHY! Screams and sobs Well, here's the story………………_

"_Ugh! I love you! Yuck! You'll never hear me saying that," Number 4 screamed as he turned to face Number 3, "Not to anyone!" Number 3 growled and pushed him into the storm as she stomped away, no one hearing her mumbling about "how can I like that meanie head"._

_Number 4 stood up. "What? What did I do?" Number 5 smiled and laughed, and Number 2 chuckled very loudly._

Number 3 stomped away. "How can I like that meanie head?" She sighed and sat on a rock. She shook her head and stared at the snow, trying to clear her mind. In her state of thought, she didn't notice Number 4 trudging over to her.

Number 4 looked at Number 3. What was he doing? Well, here was his chance. His chance to tell her. Why did he have to act like that? What did he do wrong? Sometimes his stupidity got the best of him. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kuki? Are you ok?" She shook underneath him as she gasped and turned around. Her eyes were wet, but not puffy, as if she hadn't even known she was crying. "What do you want," she coldly asked. Wally frowned. "I-I…Uhh…I wanted to check on you?" He finished as if he had changed his mind midway.

She wiped her cheeks and frowned disappointedly. "Oh…ok." Wally patted her back and smiled. "How are you feeling? Are you ok? What's wrong," he asked again. Kuki looked at him, her sad eyes staring deeply. "Wally?" She took a breath. Maybe this was a bad idea. "I-I…I love you." Wally stared for a second, and sighed. He should have told her first. But he smiled.

"I love you too Kuki. I always have, and always will," Wally proudly said. Kuki smiled and hugged him. Wally stroked her hair and Kuki kissed his cheek. They broke the hug and stared deeply into each other's eyes. They pressed their foreheads together as the space between their faces slowly closed. They sweetly kissed for a long time, and when they parted, they fell something wet fall on their heads. They looked up to see it snowing. Kuki smiled, and they walked back to the COOLBUS holding hands and ignoring the stares of their classmates and team.

3434343434343434343434343434334343434343434343434343434343

A/N: How cute! I know! Review!


	3. DANCING

ONE-SHOT: NOT A SONG FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. Stop mocking me!

A/N: Please, please, please review! Please! Thanks to those who did review! (2!) Brownie points to you!

**Numbuh 19: it is good but it is also sort of confusing**

**Unicornmaddy: aw! That's so sweet!**

_This one happens…whenever. You pick when……so, read the story. Go on…read it……why aren't you reading it?_

It was a Saturday afternoon. Number 1 had been forced to go fishing with his dad…again. Number 2 was home sick and Number 5 was taking her day off to do…whatever. Numbers 3 and 4 were stuck together, alone.

"Come on Number 4! Let's play Rainbow Monkeys," Kuki whined.

"No way am I playing cruddy rainbow monkeys with **_you_**!" Number 4 screamed.

Number 3 skipped over to the radio and looked at Number 4 with a shy grin that made Number 4 swoon.

"Let's practice our dancing," Kuki said with a smile. Wally shook his head. "No, no, and NO!" Kuki pranced up to him and looked at him with bright eyes. "Please! Please Wally!"

She smiled sweetly at him, and Wally sighed. How could he say no? This girl was not going to give up. Besides, he really wanted to dance with her. "Fine," he mumbled. "Yay!" Kuki screamed as she jumped up and down and hugging Wally, not noticing his bright red face.

"Oh look! I love this song!" Kuki screamed, pulling Wally close as she put her hands on his shoulder. Wally blushed and placed his hands on her hips.

_L is for the way you look at me…_

Kuki flashed a big smile at him, and Wally felt his face burn.

_O is for the only one I see…_

Wally smiled back as he thought, _how true_.

_V is very, very extraordinary_

Wally spun Kuki around and brought her a bit closer than before.

_E is even more than anyone that you adore._

Kuki moved her face closer and smiled.

_Can love, its all that I can give to you_

Wally could swear he saw Kuki move closer to him.

_Love is more than just a game for two  
_

Their faces moved closer…

_Two in love can make it, take my heart but please don't break it_

And closer…

_Love was made for me and you_

They were only half an inch apart…

_Background music plays…_

Wally pressed his lips against Kuki's and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wally pulled Kuki closer.

Had it not been for the lack of air, they never would have let go of the kiss. But they needed to breathe (duh!). Kuki smiled at Wally.

_Yeah, L is for the way you look, you're looking at me  
And O is for the only one I see, V is so very, very extra ordinary  
Now E is even more than any, any, anyone that you adore  
Can love, its all that I'm gonna give to you, oh love  
Is more than just a game for two, two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't you break it, cause love  
Was made for me and you, I'm telling you love  
Was made for me and you_

"I love you so much Kuki," Wally whispered. "I love you too Wally!" Kuki told him with tears in her eyes. They kissed passionately again.

_Don't you know that love was made for me and you..._

3434343434343434343434343434334343434343434343434343434343

A/N: Aww! Wipes tears from eyes Review! Review and you get brownie points. Or cupcakes! I can make cupcakes! So…review!


	4. LOVE

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know that!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My bad! Sorry! So, here's another One-shot. Well, here you go! Update and you get cookies!

_What could have happened if Numbuh 4 kept singing until the "cute part" in L.O.V.E. Maybe it did…Who knows, cause there hasn't been any new episodes since MAURICE! Maybe this did happen!_

"Wait! We're getting to the really cute part!" Kuki cried. Wally turned around and sighed. "Fine! What's next?" He asked. Kuki smiled and handed him the music sheets again. Kuki grabbed his hand. "Now twirl me around," she laughed as the instrumental part began. Wally smiled. He loved to dance with her.

"Wheee!" Kuki cried. She held onto his hands as they spun around. As the song ended, they sat down on the edge of the stage. "Thanks for singing with me Wally," Kuki smiled brightly at him. Numbuh 4 felt his face burn. "Ya welcome," he quietly said as a small smile came over his face.

"So…what were you going to say earlier?" Numbuh 3 questioned. "Oh…that…nuthin…" Wallabee said as his face turned red again. Kuki looked at him. "Come on! Tell me! Please!" Kuki smiled as she put on her puppy face.

"No!" Wally cried. "Come on! Tell meee! Please! Tell me silly!" Kuki laughed. Wally stood up. "Nope! I'm not telling you!"

"Fine! I'll find out sooner or later…thanks again for dancing with me Wally." She bent over and gave Wally a peck on the cheek. Numbuh 4 blushed. "Yeah…you're welcome…" Wally smiled slightly as Numbuh 3 skipped out happily in front. He put his hand to the spot where Kuki had given him a kiss, and smiled, as he followed Kuki out.


	5. DIZZY

**One-Shot**

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, own Codename: KND tonight……………………………nuthin…

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Now, here is a newversion( better than the other one, but I didn't want to replace it)Read and review!

_This one is a little after L.O.V.E. Read!

* * *

_

**D.I.Z.Z.Y.**

"Wait Wally! It was just getting to the cute part!" Kuki called after the retreating Australian. Wally stopped in his tracks. _Don't do man, don't do it, the cruddy girl is getting to you! Don't, don't, no, no, no-_

"Fine!" He threw up his arms. "If I finish, will you leave me alone?" Wallabee asked. Kuki smiled at him. "Finish, please!" Wally didn't even secure the deal; he melted at her smile.

"Fine…" he mumbled for a second time. Kuki jumped up and clapped her hands together. She handed him the lyric, smiling.

Wally looked at the page, struggling with the words. "D-d…d…da…dan…dan-dan…danc…dance…dance!"

He looked up quickly at Kuki. "I am no way cruddy dancing--" he said, but Kuki grabbed his hands. She swung him around, and started singing again. She put him down as he stumbled, and she spun him across the room.

He fell onto the floor and dizzily stood up as Kuki skipped around him in circles.

Groaning, Wally tried to balance himself, but Kuki linked their arms together and spun him around more. "Ahhhhh!" Wally screamed (and to his horror not in a manly way) as Kuki spun them around faster.

Faster and faster…faster… Wally fell to the floor, and Kuki continued to dance, doing the can-can now. Wally stood up as Kuki sang the final note. When she stopped, he let out a breath of relief that it was over. He clutched his head, which still felt as though it was still spinning around.

"Wally? Are you ok?" Kuki giggled.

"F-fine…" he muttered, putting both hands to his head as though it would cure his splitting headache.

Kuki giggled more. "Let's go to Lime Ricky's now!" She laughed.

"Y-yeah, I-I'll be there in a sec," Wally continued to sway a bit. Kuki grabbed his arm and gently steadied him.

"Feeling better?" She kindly asked.

"Yeah," he lied.

Kuki bent down slightly and gave Wally a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for singing with me Wally…" she smiled brightly at him. Skipping out, Wally, blushing fiercely, could still hear her voice echoing in his head, as though a million Kuki's were dancing around in his head. He felt better though, and he picked up the papers on the floor that he had dropped earlier, and started to sing the lyrics with his own tune.

* * *

Numbuh 5 stood next to the door, unseen by the pair. She smiled and chuckled to herself, lowering her hat. 

"Numbuh 5 don't need her jacket anyways," she said to herself watching the two separately singing the song.

* * *

A/N: Cute? I dunno…I hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry I hadn't updated in a while (stupid Wilma)! Review and you get puppies! Or kittens if you're not a dog person! 


	6. MISTLETOE

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Waaaaaaahhhhh!

A/N: Ok, here's a new addition to _The Collection_. In the Christmas episode (I can't remember the name) where the DCFDTL try to make all the kids in the world be on the naughty list, this happens afterwards. In the words of Santa Clause himself, to Number 3 and 4...

**Take It Under The Mistletoe**

Numbuh 4 walked into the roomin the treehouse where all the members of the KND cheerfully talked about their gifts. Asmall christmas tree decorated with random things the team had found. Numbuh 3 skipped happily over to Numbuh 4.

"Hi Wally!" She said, grinning widely. Numbuh 4 sat up straighter and smiled. "Hi..." his australian accent showed well. She held out a badly wrapped present. "Merry Christmas!" She excitedly said. He looked at it reluctantly.

"Um...thanks..." he said. He slowly took it and ripped at the paper.

The Rainbow Monkey he had feared poked it's head out of the wrapping. It had a large smile, and he tried really hard not to scream. He opened his mouth to say how he hated Rainbow monkeys, but Kuki had a huge grin on her face, her hands together as she slightly bounced up and down in excitement.

"Thank...you?" He managed to say.

Her smile grew. "Thank you for the present you gave me yesterday Wally..." she said, hugging him tightly. He blushed furiously.

"Hey, look Wally!" She said pointing up.

Wally froze stiffly. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He might be a stupid, but he knew that the green plant with red things was. It was taped to the doorway very badly, with tons and tons of duct tape covering more than half of it. He saw over Kuki's shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight of Numbuh 1, 2, and 5 snickering. His face reddened.

Kuki quickly leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

He turned a shade of even darker red and stood frozen.

"Bye Wally..." she said quickly, her face as red as the ribbon from her present as she ran quickly towards her room.

Wally's wide eyes looked at the rest of the team as they smiled widely, stifling very loud laughes.


End file.
